Tobias Wilson
Tobiasz ( b. December 30 1999) Jest postacią z The Amazing World of Gumball. Po raz pierwszy należy się w The Third, gdy działa ukraść używaną przyjaciółką Gumballa, Darwina. Episode Appearances Season 1 *"The Third": His first major role. He becomes Darwin's best friend. *"The End": He greets Gumball, who is pretending to get married to his love interest. *"The Dress": He chews gum, helps push GumballOopsEggWobbleUnderpants to the finish line, and tries to get the balloon Gumball to go left. *"The Quest": He throws Daisy out of the bus. *"The Pressure": He has fun with Gumball, Darwin, and Banana Joe. *"The Ghost": He flees from Carrie, who is possessing Gumball. *"The Mystery": He tells Darwin that he has toilet paper on his feet. *"The Gi": He makes fun of Gumball and Darwin. *"The Kiss": He and Banana Joe host "The Sounds of Suffering." *"The Party": He appears multiple times throughout this episode, such as when blackmailing Rachel and partying with Rob. *"The Robot": He makes fun of Bobert by calling him a robo-dork and mentioning that he is not a real boy. *"The Picnic": He is on the bus. *"The Goons": He and Darwin are the two people that may have won the Dumb Race. *"The Sock": Idaho does not invite him to his party. *"The Mustache": He appears in the gym. *"The Club": He and Banana Joe are seen as part of the football club. *"The Ape": He fools around in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Curse": He and his family are seen at Daisyland. *"The Meddler": He makes a brief cameo. *"The Helmet": He is in the cafeteria. *"The Fight": He cheers on Gumball's fight with Tina. Season 2 *"The Knights": His second major role. He fights with Gumball over Penny. *"The Fridge": He makes a cameo in the marching band. *"The Flower": He runs a marathon, and is knocked out by Gumball (who is possessed by Jealousy) *"The Banana": He walks out of Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Phone": He makes a brief cameo on the bus. *"The Apology": His eyes catch on fire after looking at Miss Simian's butt. *"The Words": He makes a brief cameo in the Schoolyard, sings "What He Thinks About Us!," is offended by Darwin for a pose he commonly makes, and cheers on Gumball and Darwin's fight. *"Christmas": He and Idaho are cheering for Masami to snow. *"The Watch": He is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Bumpkin": He is in the schoolyard. *"The Dream": He appears in Gumball's dream, flattening as if he had no bones. *"The Sidekick": Gumball and Darwin try to get a video game from him, and later kidnap his mom. *"The Photo": He appears looking at his picture. *"The Storm": He is mixed with Banana Joe and Leslie by Masami. *"The Voice": Gumball and Darwin "apologize" to him. *"The Promise": He attacks Darwin as a wolf. *"The Boombox": He appears with Colin and Felix in the science lab. *"The Tape": He fails to greet Penny, makes a cameo in Miss Simian's classroom, and is filmed failing to impress the ladies. *"The Sweaters": He is seen talking to Carmen. *"The Internet": He watches Gumball's embarrassing video. *"The World": He is knocked out by a basketball. *"The Finale": He calls everyone to cheer on Richard and Patrick's fight. He is later seen at school, where Gumball shoves him. Season 3 *"The Fan": He is seen in the background of the cafeteria. *"The Coach": He bounces on the trampoline at his house. *"The Joy": He is not infected because he is multicolored, and later can strangely be seen infected. *"The Recipe": He freaks out after Anton dies. *"The Name": He is seen in a flashback from "The Knights" and is defeated by Zach. *"The Extras": He makes another brief cameo. *"The Fraud": He makes a cameo in the cafeteria. *"The Move": He is knocked out by Clayton's kung-fu move. *"The Allergy": Darwin sneezes his colors onto Banana Joe. *"The Mothers": His third major role, his mother, Banana Joe's mother, and Gumball and Darwin's mother compete in a mom-off. *"The Shell": He is seen backstage dressed as a castle. *"The Bros": He and Banana Joe stare at Gumball and Darwin dancing. *"The Mirror": He is in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Pizza": He is chased by Colin and Felix. *"The Lie": He appears in Miss Simian's classroom after Rocky crashes his bus. *"The Butterfly": He appears dancing in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Saint": Alan gives him CPR in a flashback. *"The Safety": He is horrified by the safety video, and at the end of the episode, he salutes to Gumball and Darwin. *"The Society": Gumball attacks him to get chips from a vending machine, and later spies on him while on his back. He also becomes part of the secret society. *"The Spoiler": He talks about The Screamening. *"The Countdown": He is seen in alternate timelines. *"The Nobody": He walks by when Gumball and Darwin think of a personality for Rob. *"The Triangle": He walks past Coach. Season 4 *"The Return": He mentions that his hat has not been made fun of. *"The Crew" (mentioned) *"The Check": A zombie version of him appears at the Toxic Waste Disposal Site. *"The Pest": He is seen in Billy's puppet show. *"The Gift": He races to get the Mic Graves for Masami. *"The Upgrade": He appears in the montage of fails of Bobert's new system. *"The Comic": He sings LaserHeart's theme. *"The Uploads": He appears in a video, and gets attacked by the Doughnut Sheriff after his prank. *"The Hug": He appears in the hallway and the cafeteria. *"The Wicked": He is buying lunch at Joyful Burger and almost gets ran over by Mrs. Robinson. *"The Girlfriend": He is in the cafeteria. *"The Advice": He gets chased by the Abraham Lincoln Goat and later ends up in the infirmary, where he explodes. *"The Parasite": An infected Darwin attacks him. *"The Love": He is one of the people in the "What is Love?" segment. *"The Awkwardness": He records Gumball and Hot Dog Guy's conversation. *"The Nest": He gets attacked by the turtles. *"The Points" His fourth major role. He gives invisible good points to Gumball and Darwin for doing his chores. *"The Bus": He is on the hijacked school bus. *"The Night": He appears in Hector's and Juke's dreams. *"The Blame": Among the kids who protest the ban on video games. *"The Slap": His fifth major role. He offends Gumball by not giving him a high-five slap on his butt. *"The Fury": He appears outside the school. *"The Compilation": He is seen with a whole group of people. *"The Scam": He appears in the classroom with a swollen face. Later he is injured at the swimming pool, when the water is suspended in mid-air. Season 5 *"The Stories": He is among the students who dislike Molly's stories and is later seen hit by Jamie's dodgeballs. *"The Guy": He is one of Anais' victims. *"The Boredom": He shows a video of himself to Gumball and Darwin. *"The Vision": He can be seen in the schoolyard, during the riot, and several other times as a supporter of Alan. *"The Choices": He is one of the rebels to bring down Nicole's statue. *"The Code": He is in the cafeteria. *"The Test": His sixth major role. He replaces Gumball as the loser of the series. *"The Slide": He is in the schoolyard. *"The Loophole": He leaves class with the other students. *"The Potato": He celebrates Idaho's birthday with other students. *"The Matchmaker": He is seen in the cafeteria. *"The Box": A zombie attacks him. *"The Ollie": He is buying skating gear at the mall. *"The Catfish": He is in seen at school. *"The Stars": Gumball gives him one star for splashing him with water. *"The Grades": He is seen in the classroom. *"The Ex": Gumball accidentally booby-traps his house instead of Banana Joe's. *"The Sorcerer": He is playing Football with Carrie and runs into one of the football players. *"The Uncle": He bumps into Ocho and runs from him during Gumball and Darwin's flashback. *"The Weirdo": He is standing next to Juke at the schoolyard. *"The Singing": He is seen running around Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Best": He can be seen in the cafeteria and later appears at the mall. *"The Worst": He makes fun of Gumball and Darwin for using aromatic shower gel and thus not conforming to traditional masculinity. *"The Petals": He gawks at Leslie in the school hallway. *"The Nuisance": Gumball offers him a unique toilet-sharing experience in the school bathroom stalls. *"The Line": He and his mother attack Bobert in trying to race to the movie theater. *"The Puppets": He appears in the cafeteria. Season 6 *"The One": His seventh major role. He tries to become Gumball's best friend. *"The Cringe": He is in the swimming pool with Juke. *"The Neighbor": He is in class when Principal Brown introduces Gary. *"The Anybody": Clayton replaces him for his birthday. *"The Faith": He is in the crowd in the football stadium. *"The Candidate": He is part of the group of kids locked in school. *"The Pact": He is annoyed by Gumball singing on the school bus, and is shocked when Principal Brown boards. Later, he gets in a fight with Banana Joe and Ocho. Later, he is infected by the water contaminated by Miss Simian’s breath. He is also seen in the schoolyard. *"The Shippening": Sarah ships him with his own reflection. *"The Intelligence": He appears on a thumbnail for a video in the beginning. Later, his voice is heard when The Internet stops working. Later, he appears in a video. *"The Spinoffs": He is removed in William and Tobias. He asks William to stop using telepathy on him. *"The Stink": He is in class when Principal Brown tells the students about Mr. Small's absence. *"The Ghouls": He goes trick or treating. *"The Awareness": He is on the bus. *"The Drama" Season 7 *"The Teacher": He is in Ms Simian's classroom. *"The Nature": He appears walking on the sidewalk, along with his sister. *"The Lamp": He is at a party. *"The Tatter": He is in class. *"The Liar": Clayton lies to him. *"The Volcano": He is in Miss Simian's classroom. *"The Team": His eighth major role. He remakes the Pals Before Gals group. *"The Months": He appears in a flashback, as a newborn baby with Rachel. *"The Light": He is on the bus. *"The Face": He tries to date Penny. *"The Birthday": He celebrates Teri's birthday. Season 8 *"The Juke": He talks to Leslie. *"The Dimension": He falls into the Void. *"The Dimension: Part Two": He escapes the Void. Trivia *In Season 7, he becomes less prominent than he was before. Category:Character Category:Minor Character